Forum:Sujestas (Jorj)
sujestes me no es multe felis con la estetica de alga parolas per membros de la familia (sin indica de seso) e, si posible, ta prefere cambia en esta modos: *fie > enfante *tie > ti (per segue “avi”) *nete > neti (per segue “avi”) *xice > joven jorj *Esta cambias pare jeneral bon a me. "Enfante" sujesta un person multe joven; esce tu ia considera "fi", seguente "avi"? En linguaje demotica, "xice" sinifia "person" (pe: "alo, xices!" = "hi, guys!", ma sin la sinifia mas de "guy"); esce tu ave un otra proposa per esta? ("Xi"?) Simon *No responde? Si nos va altera esta parolas, nos debe ajusta la manoscrito de la disionario (e me intende contata Michael denova en la futur prosima). Simon *no - oblida mea sujestes. jorj ---- turbo nom :en turbo, turbocharger :ca turbocompressor :es turbo, turbocompresor :fr turbo, turbocompresseur :it turbo, turbocompressore defini: un aparata cual usa un turbina per forsa aira en la camera de combusta, per boni la capasia de motores de combusta interna. ance: turbo- prefisa - pertine a la funsiona de la turbo jorj vowels *the true diphthongs ai, au, eu, oi are always pronounced as a unit in which the i and u are off-glides (loosely defined, consonants) *i before a vowel is a consonant (= y) at the beginning of a word or syllable *ni and li between vowels are pronounced ny and ly *u before a vowel is a consonant (= w) at the beginning of a word or syllable *cu and gu before a vowel is always pronounced cw and gw *in all other double-vowels, the two vowels are pronounced separately *final ae, ao, ea, eo, oa, oe, and ui, are stressed on the first of the two vowels (eg i-DE-a, TRA-e, pro-DU-i) *final diphthongs and other double-vowels are stressed on the vowel before the last consonant, if possible *otherwise, the stress is on the first vowel of the final vowels *in all other cases (ie word ends in consonant or a single vowel), the stress is on the vowel before the last consonant, if possible *otherwise the stress is on the final vowel *syllable breaks come: **after a vowel or diphthong (eg a-ma, ai-ra), **between double vowels (eg di-a), **between two consonants falling between two vowels (eg ar-ma), **before i or u between two vowels (eg ci-ui), **before cu or gu before a vowel (eg a-cua), **before li or ni between two vowels (eg a-nio), **or after the first of the series of consonants between vowels (mos-tra). capitalization Here are the rules of capitalization in elefen as I understand them: capitalize... *first word in a sentence; *first word of a citation; *first word of a title. capitalize proper names: *persons, pets, gods... (e.g. Apolo) *sun, moon, specific planets, etc. (e.g. Jupiter) ??? *nations, territories... *states, provinces, counties... *cities, towns... *organizations, corporations, vintners... *buildings... (e.g. la Louvre) but not these, even if a part of a proper name: *prepositions *conjunctions *determiners besides nouns, verbs and adjectives are also capitalized if a part of a name. eg. the United States. formal titles are considered a part of the name (San Micael, Re Joan, etc) (note that some surnames in other languages include a preposition or other particle in small letters. they should be in small letters in lfn as well - but not translated. eg van Olffen) capitalize taxonomic terms above the level of species ??? only in scientific usage, imho do not capitalize the names of... *peoples (nationalities, ethnicities, religionists...) *languages *months, days of the week *eras (e.g. la renase, la neolitica...) *movements, philosophies, etc (e.g. romanticisme, epicureanisme, comunisme...) adjectives and verbs (other than those that are a part of proper names) are never capitalized. abbreviated forms of expressions that would be in small letters if written out, should be in small letters when abbreviated, for example, lfn and ovn. The opposite would be true in cases like NATO, the UN, the SUA, etc. -------------------------- *Esce on pote dise "plui" e "mini " per "increase e decrease " ? * responde 1 = oce, coreta e clar ! * responde 2 = no. no !! lo no es en linguas de fonte !! * alinimah Me opina ce esta es un bon idea cual ta crea no confusa. Simon * Averbos a verbos? Acel es alga esperantin, no? Isaac ** "Plu" e "min" es fundal determinantes. Sua usa como averbos es derivada. "Du" es ance un determinante, e nos ave "dui" per "deveni du". Simon